And the Glen Goes On
by TheBoglies
Summary: “And the Glen Goes On…” Is a story set 5 years from the end of Series 5. Archie has come back as laird and he and Lexie have started a family.
1. Part 1

**"And the Glen goes on" by Yankydoodle **(thanks go to AngleRose for the name!!) 

**Part 1 - Winter Wonderland**

This story is set 5 years on from series 5. Archie has come back as Laird and him and Lexie have a daughter who is now 4 years old called Katie. 

One cold crisp morning in the Highlands, the newly laid snow glistened in the sunlight. It lay like a white blanket covering the whole of the Loch Laggan area. Glenbogle estate was silent and only the chirping of robins disturbed the quite of the new morning. 

Up early the Laird's wife hurried out of the house toward the Estate office. She looked troubled and was only wearing a thin dressing gown over her nightclothes. She hurried along shivering and was about to open the door when, SPLAT! a large snowball hit her squarely in the back. She turned around sharply. Who had thrown that? Surely no one could be up this early on a Saturday morning? Not seeing anyone she turned around and started to fiddle with the keys again until SPLAT! another snowball narrowly missing her this time whizzed past her ear and landed splat on the window. This time she turned around quicker and spotted a kilted, cheeky grin disappear behind the bushes. 

"DUNCAN!" she shouted, "Wait till I get you!!" she said playfully, and scooping up the nearest snow started running over towards the rustling bush. Suddenly she stopped dead still in the middle of the drive with an anxious look on her face. She stood there for quite some time until Duncan stood up from behind the bush. 

"What's the matter Lex?" he asked concerned, 

" Dunc, my water has broken!" she replied still staring at the ground with the same worried _expression transfixed on her face. 

"Oh" Duncan replied 

**TO BE CONTINUED.............**


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

"What shall I do?" Duncan said looking worried 

"Well come over here and help me in first!" Lexie replied 

Duncan walked over to Lexie and took her arm. He walked her up the path into the hallway and sat her on the bottom of the stairs. He crouched down to her level and facing her he said 

" Now take deep slow breaths, in...... and out........ like this........ go on you try." 

Lexie Laughed "Dunc I'm not giving birth yet!" 

"Oh sorry!" he said getting up, "I know I'll go and get Arch" 

He ran up the stairs when Lexie called him back, "Dunc, Archie isn't here." She said with the worried expression from earlier on her face. 

"What d'ya mean?" Duncan asked confused 

"Archie's not here, I don't know where he is he never came home last night." 

**TO BE CONTINUED............**


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

Archie woke up, yawned, but didn't open his eyes. He was stiff and tired and his body ached all over. He longed for a cuppa and one of Lexie's cooked breakfasts to wake him up. He leaned over for a hug but instead of rolling over he fell with a THUD onto the ground. 

"Ouch!" he whispered to himself, 

"Lex, what time is it?" he asked aloud still lying where he was. After a silence he said, " Lex are you listening or is it really that late?" He groped for his watch and opened his eyes a crack, wincing at the bright daylight-streaming in. 10 o'clock!!! why hadn't Lexie woken him? Opening his eyes and sitting up it all came back to him. 

He was sitting on the floor in the back of the Jeep in a lay by just outside Glasgow. All around him the ground was thick with newly laid snow and he shivered at the sight. He remembered how he had been caught in the blizzard last night and how he had to stop driving because there was no way he would have got home safely. 

His first thought was Lexie. She must be wondering where he was, he had tried to phone last night but the phone line was dead, most probably brought down in the blizzard. He shivered again and pulled the blanket from the back seat over him. Yawning he started to stretch and get up, when his phone started ringing. He answered. 

"Hello?" he said in a half-asleep voice 

"Arch! Thank goodness! Where are you?" came the familiar voice from the other end 

"Lexie, sweetheart, I'm so sorry! I was caught in the blizzard last night coming back from Glasgow, and I gave up driving and stopped at a Lay-by. I slept in the car, I tried to phone you, but the phone lines were down, and I'm so sorry......" 

"Archie" Lexie cut in, "It's fine, I'm just glad you're ok, I was beginning to worry!" 

"I'm fine, just missing you, but I'm coming home right now. How are you, and Katie and the baby?" 

"We're fine, well that's what I was just about to come on to...." 

"Why? What's wrong?" Archie said worried 

"Its fine don't panic, nothing to worry about, its just..... well, my water has broken" 

"NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!!!!" Archie said panicking 

"Archie, calm down its fine!" 

"But Lex, you'll be going into labor soon, giving birth, and you need to go to the hospital, and you'll need me there!" 

"Archie its fine, all taken care of, Duncan's taking me to the hospital now and you can meet us there once you get up here" 

"But you'll have given birth by then!!" 

"Not necessarily! Just don't worry make sure you're safe, I don't want you in an accident just because you're racing to get here" 

"Ok, well I better go then" Archie said reluctantly "Love you" 

"Bye Arch, and take care!! Love you, bye!" 

And the phone went dead. Archie sat there dazed for a few seconds, and then he climbed into the front seat and started the engine. 

**TO BE CONTINUED.............................**


	4. Part 4

**Part 4**

Archie drove frantically swerving now and then to miss patches of ice in the road. He knew Lexie had told him to be careful but he couldn't help it, he needed to be there for her and the baby. He looked at his watch. It was 4 hours since Lexie had phoned and he was getting near home. A sign came up ahead and he turned to read it. Just then he lost control of the wheel and the car slipped on a patch of ice. It spun out of control and hurled down a grass verge where it tumbled onto its side and stopped. The car hissed and Archie screamed in pain. He tried to move his legs but he couldn't feel them and then he blacked out. **to be continued…**


	5. Part 5 & Part 6

**And the Glen goes on…  By: YankyDoodle**

**Part 5**

Archie awoke to a welcome face. Lexie was sitting in a hospital gown by the side of his bed. She was smiling and had a bundle in her arms. 

"Someone's here to see you!" She whispered showing Archie the bundle. He grinned; staring back at him was a small, round, dimpled face with tufts of jet-black hair and amazing blue eyes. 

"He's Beautiful! or she....!"

"He" said Lexie.

"What have you decided to call him?" asked Archie

"Well did you think I was going to do that without you? We were waiting for you, but we did have a few ideas"

"So you decided against naming him after me?"

"I think one Archie MacDonald is enough for me!" Lexie laughed

"True!" replied Archie

"Well what do you think about Howard? Howie for short, Molly thought of it."

"Great" said Archie

"And I thought his middle name could be after you're father"

"Howard Hector MacDonald" Archie rolled it off his tongue, "sounds perfect!"

"Good, now that's decided I think there are some others here to see you!"

Archie looked over to the door where Molly and Katie were peering in. He smiled and motioned for them to come in. Molly came in with Katie trailing behind holding her hand. Molly handed Lexie some flowers and Katie jumped up onto the bed.

"I just came to wish you well Archie, and of course that means another excuse to come see......"

"Howard Hector MacDonald" filled in Lexie

"Oh that's lovely" said Molly

"Hello Daddy, are you better now? Mummy said you were sick, she was crying." Katie chattered away innocently

"I'm much better now, for seeing you!" said Archie tickling Katie. She screamed in delight,

"Stop it.... stop it!" and when Archie stopped, "Again Daddy that was fun!"

Archie looked at Katie, with her big round dark brown eyes and her black hair tied in little pink bunches. She was so pretty, he looked around at his family, at Lexie, and Katie and his new son, and thought her must be the luckiest man on earth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Part 6- a few months later**

"Arch are you ready yet??" Lexie called down the stairs

"For what??" Archie called back from the kitchen

"Have you forgotten what day it is??" she called coming down the stairs

"No, it's Monday why?"

"Today's Katie's first day at school!" said Lexie obviously in panic mode, entering the Kitchen, "I thought you'd be getting her ready, where is she anyway?"  
Just at that moment Katie ran screaming into the kitchen chased by a ferocious Duncan.

"I'm going to get you!" he shouted and she dived under the Kitchen table to hide, "Morning!" Duncan said cheerily to a grinning Archie and Lexie, "Now where could Katie be, I'm sure I saw her somewhere??" Katie giggled under the table "Boo! " shouted Duncan "I found you!" she laughed 

"You're silly Unc Dunc!!!, Can we play again?" 

"Not unless you want to miss School today!" said Lexie intervening

"Oh but mummy do I have to go?"

"Yes sweetie every little girl like you has to, now come get your coat on Daddy's taking you"

Katie ran over to get her coat and Lexie gave her, her bag and lunch."

"Have a lovely day!" she said kissing her on the head "Be good!"

"Bye Mummy, Bye Unc Dunc!!" 

"Bye!" they chorused as Archie picked her up swinging her round as they made their way out.

"And Dunc, thanks for keeping her amused all the time, you know you're going to be a great father one day"

"Thanks Lex" said Duncan smiling

Later that day after endless hours of housework, Lexie heard a shout from the hallway,

"Mummy I'm back!"

"Was it good" Lexie replied coming into the hall, "Was you're teacher nice?"

"Yes, her name is Miss Finlay and she was helping me with my painting and she..." she continued to babble on as Lexie looked up to meet Archie's eyes and asked 

"Katrina???"

**TO BE CONTINUED.....................**


End file.
